An area of ongoing research and development is in improving performance of communication over a network, and in particular a wireless network. Recently low-power advertising devices, also known as proximity beacons, have been created to further expand the potentials of wireless networks. Such low-power advertising devices typically establish wireless connections with other devices in accordance with low power wireless communication protocols. As proximity beacons become more prevalent in wireless networks, there exist needs for effectively locating proximity beacons. In particular there exist needs for effectively locating proximity beacons when the proximity beacons are used as ways for tracking movement and operational statuses of equipment, in particular portable equipment.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings.